


Empty

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Nightwing, he feels a lack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



He wasn't supposed to want, to feel like this, to wish...

It was nothing but tragedy and manipulation. All part of his sick game. Nothing had been real but the obsession.

But the darker parts of him, the part that had wanted Zucco dead, the part that said Bruce's crusade was going to fail...they wanted all that Slade had offered. Power, knowledge, skill...all the tools Dick needed to be just what was needed to win the war. Just what was needed so no more boys cried into their pillows over the murder of their parents.

All he had to do was go back to Slade.

Only...Slade was gone. And that left too much of Dick empty.


End file.
